Star Trek Turmoil
by Rumplestilskin The Gold One
Summary: The Borg have attacked earth, there is peace with Romulus. A new Star ship and new crew go after the Borg but soon enough they realize that the War is coming from within. The USS Righteous-B goes through thick and thin with some star ships like USS Enterprise-E and USS Titan. And also places like Deep Space 9. Can the Righteous-B stop the war that would destroy the federation?
1. From Space Dock

Star Trek: Turmoil Episode 1: "Beginnings" By Brendan Wiggs

3 Earth years before:

Humble picture of earth, peaceful content not prepared for what's coming. Suddenly a Borg cube jumped out of trans-warp and starts attacking the unprepared space dock. Space Dock groaned under the pressure of the phaser blasts, it was too late to raise the shields all power had been drained to give the ships inside protection as they readied for battle. Federation ships scrabbled into action but it was too late for several ships, they are destroyed by the incoming assault of the Borg ship. The Borg ship stopped their attack and backed off.

Borg Cube: "We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile. Surrender you vessels or die"

But the Federation ships didn't give up but the opposite; the ships fired phasers at the Borg cube. The Cube's shields were holding and the Borg reacted to the weak federation counter-punch. The Borg ship fired several phaser blasts at as many federation ships possible. Many Starfleet ships went down but not without a fight. The Borg seemed impenetrable; this could be the end of Starfleet. USS Enterprise-E joined the fight just in time to save earth from obliteration. Captain Picard guided the fleet; the enterprise then destroyed the Borg cube then followed the sphere back in time to make sure first contact happened. The enviable War with the Borg had begun. And after the dominion War the Federation was severely outgunned.

Present Day:

After the past three years the Federation has rebuild there armada to counter the Borg Invasion, but since that fateful day three years ago no Borg ship has returned. Space dock held its brand new star ship ready for its maiden voyage; although its purpose to the federation public was to search the stars, but the crew knew that there purpose was to find out what the Borg were doing. Why didn't the Borg attack when the federation was helpless?

On earth, in the great hall, an assembly of thousands, the president of the federation was talking to all the people.

President of Federation: "Hello All, It is my great privilege to announce the Captain and the crew of the new star ship, an ambassador class ship named the USS-Righteous-B. And the Captain is, Captain Balefire Thomas"

Commander Thomas walked onto the sage, to receive his captain badge. His human heritage approved by the crowd, due to failures of other races of recent past. The President leaned over and placed the badge on Thomas's neck,"

The President whispered in Thomas's ear "Just don't say anything, just stay here and don't say anything."

President then addressed the crowd "And the First Officer of this new ship, is one of our great cousins in the Universe, A Vulcan, Commander Tolke"

The commander walked up on stage and acknowledged the crowd in a Vulcan way. Then right there and there the captain and Commander were beamed up into the ship.

Captain Thomas "So glad that is over, Commander Tolke ready to get under way?"

Commander Tolke "Yes Captain, Engineering has reported that the Warp engines are ready for use"

Captain Thomas "I was talking about you but never mind, do you mind escorting me to the bridge?"

Commander Tolke "Yes Captain this way"

The two of them walked through the ship, through corridors up turbo lifts and finally making it to the Bridge.

Ensign Sam Witherby 'Captain on the Bridge'

Captain Thomas 'At ease Ensign, Lieutenant Gardener put me on speaker'

Lieutenant Gardener 'Yes, sir…your on"

Captain Thomas "Crew of the star ship Righteous, This is your captain speaking, our mission is to search and explore the galaxy for the Borg while doing that to explore new worlds, to seek out new life and civilisations, to boldly go where no man has gone before. That is all; go back to what you were doing"

"Lieutenant patch me up to engineering"

Lieutenant Gardener "Yes sir, here you are"

Captain Thomas "Lieutenant Commander Christianson, how are things in engineering?"

Liet. Cdr Christianson "Warp Engines looking quite fine, main power is online. Defensive and offensive capabilities ready at your command. "

Captain Thomas "Thank you, Ensign Witherby take us out of space dock, thrusters only, lets do it by the book"

The Righteous then made its way through space dock ever so slowly. Once out the Righteous passed the USS Enterprise-e still extremely damaged after the encounter with the Reman War bird. Captain Thomas secretly wanted to be the new first officer for the enterprise but his application was denied or really more like accepted but not how he wanted it. Star Fleet gave him a ship to his own. Up ahead the USS Titan went to warp heading off to the Romulan neutral zone, Captain Riker in command. Balefire couldn't help that he was a small fish in a very large ocean.

Captain Thomas "Ensign, plot a course for Deep Space 9. Lets test this brand new warp system shall we. Helmsmen engage course at maximum warp capability."

Ensign Witherby "Yes Sir"

The Righteous warp nacelles convulsed and stretched as the ship bursted into warp. Leaving the solar system in a matter of minutes, when the Righteous returned, earth would not be the same.

Captain Thomas "Ok then as it will take awhile to get to Deep Space 9 due to the fact that it is in deep space, I will be in my ready room, Mr Tolke you have the com"

Commander Tolke "Yes captain."

Mr Tolke felt good sitting in the captain's chair, well for a Vulcan. He personally thought that Thomas wasn't qualified for the chair. Tolke didn't like Thomas but what could he do, humans liked him for his human qualities like his caring and his humor seemed to get him positions. Tolke knew he was not going to last long on this ship.

Captain Thomas walked off the bridge and into his ready room.

Computer "Captain while you are in here I recommend you to review the crew and get yourself accustomed to their skills"

Captain Thomas "Thank you computer, please send the files to my desk screen"

Captain Thomas sat at his desk and looked down at the screen. The screen stated at the top, HIGH RANKING OFFICERS, along with a sub heading, AND BRIDGE MEMBERS.

Captain Thomas "Ok then"

Balefire tapped the headings which lead into a list of Officers:

Commander Tolke (Vulcan)-First officer/Science officer

Ensign Sam Witherby (Human)-Helmsmen

Lieutenant Commander Diana Christianson (Human/Klingon)-Chief Engineer

Lieutenant James Gardener (Human)-Communications Officer

Commander Gorrack (Klingon)-Tactical/Security officer

Sarah Marcus (Human)-Councillor

Clank (Ferengi)-cook/moral officer

Ensign Winter Nicholson (Human)-Ship Functions Officer

Doctor Tony Fechner (Human)-Head Doctor

Mikeala Annabelle (Human)-Assistant Nurse

Balefire read through all of the members of his crew, learning all that they have to offer on this ship. It had taken many hours to go through the lists. Captain Thomas then retired to his quarters

Captain Thomas "Captain's Log; this is the first day of the USS-Righteous-B and she has run smoothly with minor hick-ups along the way. We are making are way to deep space 9 to pick up the remainder of our crew. I have successfully completed the overview of the crew's personnel and their backgrounds. Introductory Interview will begin tomorrow. Our mission after deep space 9 is to go to the last known place were the Borg were and start looking from there. Hopefully we can find what they are up too and notify Starfleet. Them the next likely outcome is war against the Borg. I do not wish for that to happen, too many lives will be lost if that were to take place. This is Captain Balefire Thomas signing off."

Meanwhile on a planet unknown yet to the Federation or should I say most of the federation. A shipyard orbited the planet along with hundreds of impulse ships. All of the ships carrying the logo of the federation, but under the logo the words printed clearly for all to see: Section 31. The impulse ships orbited the planet below. Suddenly a energy rift formed and a massive ship came out.

Skully "Welcome to the past"


	2. Deep Space 9

CHAPTER 2

DEEP SPACE NINE

Captain Thomas "Captains Log; The Righteous has arrived at deep space nine after a week and a half at warp. Our Engines are severely drained after the long voyage. The crew is working together well, after a shaky start. My first officer commander Tolke keeps informing me that the efficiency of this mostly human crew is lacking compared to a full Vulcan crew, but I allow him to make changes to increase efficiency of the crew, after all what bad could happen. I am now off to meet with Captain Sisco, back from his resent trip to the prophets. It should be great. Thomas out"

Captain Thomas walked on the bridge of his ship as Ensign Witherby was guiding the ship into the docking with deep space nine.

Sarah Marcus, "Finally, we get to get off this ship"

Captain Thomas "We have been on the ship for only 11 days"

Sarah Marcus "Well you know, new sights are good for the mind"

Ensign Nicholson "That is what the Holodeck is for, councillor"

The crew shared a laugh. The Captain and the head members of the crew headed to the air lock near the clamps of deep space nine holding the Righteous in place. The Airlock opened and captain Sisco was standing there with his new head of security, Commander Adrian Michael.

Captain Thomas "Hello Captain Sisco, Permission to come aboard and collect the rest of my crew'

Captain Sisco "Permission Granted, Welcome Captain Thomas. It is good to see a new ship in our docks. How did she go on her maiden voyage? "

Captain Thomas "She did very well for a brand newbie"

Commander Michael "Excuse me Captains, Captain Thomas may I take a look at your ship. I am studying ship technology by correspondence and I am very interested in your ship."

Captain Thomas "That is fine by me…My Chief Engineer can show you around"

Commander Gorrack shot a look at his captain.

Captain Thomas "And also my Chief of security will take you around."

Commander Michael "I understand from one head of security to another. I am very grateful for your hospitality."

Captain Thomas, Commander Tolke and Captain Sisco went off to Captain Sisco's ready room having a small glass of Romulan ale. Lieutenant Commander Christianson and Commander Gorrack took Commander Michael for a tour of the Righteous. Sarah Marcus and Ensign Nicholson stayed behind at the airlock talking quietly.

Sarah Marcus "I have I bad feeling about that new Commander and even this space station. I don't know, I feel like something bad is going to happen here"

Ensign Nicholson "Same here, but I don't think anyone else feels it but maybe Gorrack. But lets keep it too ourselves we don't want to get kicked off the ship 11 days in"

Commander Michael "A very interesting Warp design, does it increase the warp factor?"

Ltn Commander Christianson "Yes in fact it does. While coming to deep space 9 we tested the warp drive. Our highest warp factor was warp 11.3. A record to be sure."

Commander Michael "Very impressive. It is very interesting that the Federation hides its best warp system yet in an older class of star ship instead of putting it into a sovereign or intrepid class star ship."

Ltn Commander Christianson "Um well it's a good idea to hide our new systems away from prying eyes"

Commander Michael "Why on earth would the federation want to hide new technology away from the alpha quadrant? There is peace with the Romanlians and the Cardasians why would you hide technology?"

Ltn Commander Christianson didn't have an answer for Commander Michael. Commander Michael glared at Diana. Commander Gorrack stepped in.

Commander Gorrack "Commander Michael you have overspent your stay here please come with me back to your station."

Commander Gorrack escorted Commander Michael back to deep space nine. The conversation had left Ltn Commander Christianson wondering about what had star fleet really meant for this ship. It was her turn to on the com on the bridge. She walked through the ship to the turbo lift.

Ltn Commander Christianson "Bridge"

Diana arrived at the bridge moments later. She arrived to chaos. Federation ships were attacking Deep Space 9. The Righteous was still docked with the station.

Ltn Commander Christianson "Get us out of here!"

Ensign Witherby "Commander, the station still has us we can't break free and the Captain, Commander Tolke and half the crew are aboard the station"

Ltn Commander Christianson "Ensign Nicholson can you lock on to the Captain's and commander Tolke's signature? So we can beam them aboard"

Ensign Nicholson "No Commander we can't get them off. The area where they are situated is now shielded, we can't use transporters. We are going to have to do this by ourselves. I declare that you take the position of acting Captain until further notice"

The bridge crew agreed with a round of here, heres. Diana walked up to the captain's chair and sat down. Everyone was looking at the new Captain for her first command.

Ltn Commander Christianson "We need to fight, to protect Deep Space 9 and our crew. Lieutenant Gardener get a message to DS9, we need them to retract all moorings or else we will destroy them if need be."

Lieutenant Gardener "Aye Commander"

Ltn Commander Christianson "Ensign Witherby ready reverse thrusters, we need the ship to get out of here fast, whoever is attacking their going to deal with this ship. Get Mr Gorrack up here now I need him on weaponry systems."

The Bridge was a frenzy of activity, getting ready to fight the unknown enemy hiding in federation ships.

Ltn Commander Christianson "Has DS9 responded about the moorings"

Lieutenant Gardener "No Captain, no response on any channel. I recommend reverting to plan B"

Commander Gorrack arrived on the bridge. He looked battered around for a Klingon.

Ltn Commander Christianson "Commander I need you to fire a phaser blast at our moorings. Can you do did?"

Commander Gorrack "Yes Captain, on your word"

The Station was getting a beating even with its emergency shields. The once beautiful station was now dead metal in space. Main power was offline and emergency power was at 14%. Photon Torpedoes rained down from rogue impulse ships, there was nothing that deep space 9 could do but the Righteous could do something.

There still was no response from deep space nine so Diana gave the order and the Righteous locked phasers onto moorings. The phaser blast crippled that section of the station turning horizontal walkways into vertical shafts. The Righteous was free. The ship heaved as it gained control back to itself.

Ltn Commander Christianson "Bring us about, full thrusters, Shields up."

The Righteous made its way past DS9 and toward the rogue ships.

Ltn Commander Christianson "Quantum torpedoes and phasers on my mark…fir-

Lieutenant Gardener "Wait commander, can I try to make communication contact first. I mean if we are going to blow them out of the water can't we know why they are here first."

Ltn Commander Christianson "Go ahead"

Commander Gorrack "But Captain!"

Diana shot a look at Gorrack. Vengeance boiled in there Klingon blood to destroy these murderers.

Lieutenant Gardener "Sir I have them"

Ltn Commander Christianson "On screen"

A male humanoid's face appeared onto the screen in front of the bridge crew. Shock ran across Diana's face.

Ltn Commander Christianson "Father?"


	3. Traitors in our Mists

CHAPTER THREE

TRAITORS IN OUR MISTS

Commander Tolke "This is quite fine Romulan Ale where ever did you acquire it?"

Captain Sisco "Well that is for me to know and for you to simply drink"

Captain Thomas "Very funny, but I have had my fill. Your station is looking better than ever Captain. You have the best job out of all of us, just sitting out here enjoying life, although you do have to deal with quite a bit out here."

Captain Sisco "Yes, yes dealing with the dominion and tensions everywhere else, lets just say it keeps you on your toes."

The captains laughed in agreement except Mr Tolke who still doesn't grasp the concept of humour. Balefire walked to the wide window in Sisco's ready room, looking out to the stars. Suddenly 20 impulse ships dropped out of warp and were closing at impulse speed.

Captain Thomas "Looks like you have visitors."

Captain Sisco "I am not expecting anyone for a couple days"

Screams and sounds of phaser blasts came from the bridge. Captain Sisco grabbed the new edition phasers, a hand held phaser, hand-gun looking and fired bolts. Commander Tolke was the first one at the bridge, the fire fight had begun. Two security officers were attacking the rest of the crew members on the bridge. Commander Tolke and Captain Thomas took them out.

Captain Sisco "What is happening here?!"

Commander Tolke "Do not let your emotions get the better of you captain. We must analyse what is happening to the station."

Captain Thomas "We need to get to the Righteous now; it is the only thing that can stop this attack."

The three of them ran down the corridors, taking out any resistance, which turn out to be the stations security officers. The citizens of the station were running around in a panic from the unexpected attack. The rogue officers were on the level above, shotting the citizens down. The commanding officers saw what was happening to the citizens and they ducked down into cover, behind a pillar.

Captain Sisco "This is genocide. We have to do something"

Captain Thomas "Tolke if we fire phaser bolts at the pillars next to the terrorists officers would the platform above them collapse?"

Commander Tolke "Yes it would Captain but we would risk hitting civilians when the debris that would fall."

Captain Thomas "Sisco, Tolke get the people out of here, I will create a distraction."

Commander Tolke "Yes Captain"

Tolke ran off and started to guide the people away from the terrorists, Sisco stayed for a moment with Balefire then left to assist Commander Tolke. Balefire thought it was funny that Tolke and Sisco listened to him even though he was significantly young for a Captain.

Captain Thomas "Here goes nothing"

Thomas ran out of his cover and at the Terrorists, he fired a few shots to let them know that he was coming for them. Thomas found another pillar to take cover again. Phaser bolts rained down near Balefire. He got to the pillar, he looked at his target; 4 pillars next to 8 terrorists trying to kill him.

Captain Thomas "Great"

Balefire knew that he was going to have to expose himself to those men. He set his phaser bolt gun to its maximum setting and ran out of his cover. Balefire fired several shots at the first pillar. It collapsed but the other three held. People kept running into the line of fire. The terrorists were lining up on the platform, almost totally covering the pillars. Thomas would have to kill them to succeed in his mission. He took out the next pillar along with three terrorists. Thomas found cover again and hid in it. There were twenty or so terrorists now lining up. The phaser bolt gun was running low on power after so many high powered shots. He only had three shots left. Thomas knew he might not finish his task. Hundreds would die if he failed, so Balefire didn't give up. He ran out again and fired his last three shots. One hit a terrorist the other two the second last pillar. The pillar collapsed but the platform still held above that was the design of the station just in case of an emergency, unfortunately it worked against the station in this case. Thomas got back into cover as several terrorists jumped down to kill him. Death was near for Balefire Thomas. Instead of fighting he sat down and awaited his doom, he had lived a short but good life. Memories flashed through his mind as a phaser was pointed at his head. Thomas then heard something incredible. Sounds of phaser bolts, limp bodies hitting the ground and a platform collapsing. Tolke and Sisco had returned along with doctor Bashir and Lieutenant Dax. Tolke threw a new phaser gun to Thomas.

Captain Thomas "Thank you"

Commander Tolke "Captain, as Deep Space Nine is being destroyed as we speak, I do not believe thanks is appropriate as of now"

Captain Sisco "We need to get to a shuttle or else we are doomed."

Commander Tolke "It is likely that the conspirators have heavily protected the Shuttle bay areas"

Captain Thomas "Wait what about the Righteous"

The station shook, all people aboard struggled to stand. The commanding officers looked up and saw the Righteous through the window heading for the enemy ships.

Captain Thomas "Well there goes that idea, lets go get a shuttle before there is no way off this station."

Captain Sisco "Agreed"

The five of them ran down the corridors to the runabouts docking area. Commander Tolke turned the corner he was the first one gone…

Ltn Commander Christianson "Father?"

Skully "No deary but close. So what are you going to do to my loving fleet of small ships? I mean come on we all know that your Ship could take out hundreds of our tiny ships, So what is stopping you?

Ltn Commander Christianson "Morals, which is the only thing keeping you alive right now"

Skully "Actually the life support system is not your pathetic morals; anyway your time is up"

The transmission ended. Skully's ship fired three photon torpedoes at the righteous. The torpedoes got through the shielding of the Righteous and hit the Engineering section of the ship. The ship had taken a heavy blow but this ship was built for blows much, much harder. The Righteous fired a quantum torpedo for every enemy ship. The torpedoes hit their marks. All of the enemy ships then cloaked. A cold voice came over the crew of the Righteous.

Skully "You have tasted only a sample of the horror to come. I could have destroyed you. But why waste the materials. The time will come when all of you will die."


	4. Curiouser and Curiouser

CHAPTER FOUR

Curiouser and Curiouser

Commander Tolke woke up to face the sky above, a beautiful sunrise of two suns. He marvelled at the splendour of the jungle that he was in. Purple and Green trees surrounded him and his comrades. Tolke saw Captain Tolke, Doctor Bashir and Lieutenant Dax lying on the ground separated by only a couple meters. Questions ran through Tolke's mind but the biggest of them was "How did we get hear and where is Captain Sisco?" Commander Tolke took out his tricorder and scanned the area. There was a dampening field in place. The readings suggested that the atmosphere was causing the effect on the tricorder. It could only read about 50 meters around on the ground and 200 meters into the air. Tolke set out to see what was past the jungle that he was in. Tolke moved his way through the jungle with ease constantly scanning to see what was ahead. The Vulcan made it past the last few purple and green trees, to see an astonishing sight. A massive shipyard sat in a valley. Hundreds of guards stood around the complex, although the main group of them were around the main gate of the shipyard. Above the main gate, a sign labelling the shipyard saying 'Section 31: Shipyard 81'.

Commander Tolke "Fascinating"

Tolke walked back to the group. They had all arisen.

Commander Tolke "Captain, I believe I have found the people responsible for the attack on deep space nine and maybe a clue to where we are.

Captain Thomas "Great, how long have we been out for."

Commander Tolke "I have been conscious for two hours now, before that I do not know except turning a corner to the runabouts on Deep Space Nine. Now shall we go to what I have found?"

Captain Thomas "Yes. Lead the way."

Tolke guided them to the shipyard. They were all amazed at the size of the shipyard, and even more surprising that it was on the planet not in space.

Commander Tolke "What is section 31?"

Captain Thomas "They are a rogue division of the federation, bent on having war instead of peace. It is believed that they orchestrate most of the war in space today, except maybe the Borg. I believe you have experience with these people doctor"

Doctor Bashir "Yes, yes unfortunately I have. Awhile back, on Deep Space Nine, I discovered, along with some help, a section 31 plot to destroy the shape shifters for good, by implanting Odo with a disease, so when he joined with other shape shifters they would contract the disease. The only way to cure him was to capture a section 31 agent, Sloan. Sloan died to stop us from getting the information, but we did retrieve the cure before it was too late. He said there was no HQ for section 31 but obviously he lied and here we are."

Captain Thomas paced as he thought over what had just been said. He knew some parts of Bashir's story but not everything that was just explained. The four of them sat down in the shrubbery watching the work going on before them. Advanced impulse ships were being designed and made with pure perfection. The team needed a plan of action. Tolke observed what resources that they possessed; three phaser bolt guns, a tricorder, medical supplies, communications and four very able people. Tolke examined the personnel present. Doctor Bashir: A loyal hard working doctor who had been through his fair share a scrapes of the years. Lieutenant Dax: with over three hundred years of experience, she could deal with almost anything. She could keep her own in a fire fight too. Captain Thomas: The youngest ever captain in star fleet, just 26 and in command of a starship. His abilities are varied and he has no bounds to his courage as shown on Deep Space 9.

Tolke thought he had a pretty good chance of survival with these comrades, after deep thought on there varied skills and talents.

Later that night the four of them started to develop a plan to get off the planet.

Captain Thomas "We can't wait for the righteous. What happen on DS9 could have similarities to what happened to the USS Voyager."

Doctor Bashir "If so we could be a very long way from home, maybe even 70,000 light years away. What could we do?"

Commander Tolke "Well if that case had occurred, the logical thing to do would be, take command of a vessel and slowly make our way back to DS9"

Lieutenant Dax "Wait a minute, there is no way to tell were we are without a ship so let's stop assuming things. Let's just think about how we are going to get off the surface"

Captain Thomas "Agreed"

Deep space nine was a wasteland. Hundreds of ships surrounded the station, either repairing it, protecting it or investigating. The ships consisted of Federation ships, Romulan ships and Cardasians ships. The USS Enterprise-E had been called out to investigate what happened at the station and to figure out who was responsible for the attack. The Righteous had survived the attack on Deep Space Nine and was undergoing repairs. Lieutenant Commander Christianson was still in command of the ship although she was really needed in engineering.

Lieutenant Gardener "Captain, the enterprise is hailing us"

Acting Captain Christianson "On screen"

Admiral Picard "Diana, good to see you, how is your ship fairing?"

Acting Captain Christianson "The Righteous is under repair but nothing too serious"

Admiral Picard "Good, we are going to need your ship. Star Fleet has traced the impulse ships to a point of origin. Our mission is to investigate where they came from. Ready for your first mission?"

Acting Captain Christianson "Yes Admiral, when do we leave?"

Admiral Picard "Straight away but if you could transport over with another senior officer, we need to talk plans of engagement"

Acting Captain Christianson "Of course I will be right over. Christianson out. Gorrack you're with me and that leaves Lieutenant Gardener in command. Keep the ship in tact."

Acting Captain Gardener "No problems Diana, Sarah take my place at communications, Ensign Nicholson can you be on tactical. Ok we shall wait for enterprise's instructions. Oh Thomas where are you?"

*com beep*

Doctor Fechner "Captain Christianson"

Acting Captain Gardener "No its James now, what do you have for me?"

Doctor Fechner "Ah yes, well your not going to believe me but there is a strong chance that the Captain and commander aren't dead."

Acting Captain Gardener "What?"

Doctor Fechner "Well I have been going over the readings and when we lost them there was a gravimetric distortion that seemed to have been coming from the terrorists. It is hard to explain but I think it was a high tech transportation device, but I am just a doctor you know"

Acting Captain Gardener "No, no you have caught on to something bring your readings to the bridge, Winter will take a good look at them."

Doctor Fechner "Aye Captain, Fechner out"

Sarah Marcus "We are receiving co-ordinates from enterprise, maximum warp possible."

Acting Captain Gardener "Transfer the co-ordinates to Sam, Mr Witherby plot course"

Ensign Witherby "Yes Sir"

Acting Captain Gardener "Maximum Warp, Engage"

The Righteous engines convulsed and stretched, then the righteous and the enterprise blast off to uncover a secret star fleet never wanted to get out…


	5. Back Foot

CHAPTER FIVE

Back Foot

A new advanced ship called the USS Courageous patrolled the far reaches of the alpha quadrant. News had reached Admiral Janeway's ear about what had occurred at deep space nine. She was saddened to hear the news of this. Kathryn wanted to be assigned to DS9 but Starfleet denied her request. The courageous was a brand new ship, and had the warp design of the future, though testing of the four warp Nacelles was still in progress. Janeway begged to have a ship again four years behind a desk had had her bored to the bone. Tom Paris and Tuvok had been able to get a transfer onto the courageous but that was it. The first seven days of the ship had been successful; engines had propelled the ship fast into deep space. Currently the Courageous was studying a new type of gaseous particles in a nebular. Janeway walked onto her bridge and sat in her new seat of power.

Admiral Janeway "Commander Tuvok anything new from the nebular?"

Commander Tuvok "No not really Admiral, I would recommend going into the Nebular for further research. Admiral if we figure out this new element it could be a solution to enhancing our shielding systems"

Admiral Janeway "Okay then, shields up, Tom plot a course into the Nebular, Ensign Heatherbrae how long can we stay in there?"

Ensign Heatherbrae "Admiral we will need to keep the shields up while in there, if we do the Courageous can stay in there until we run out of power"

Admiral Janeway "Thank you, Tom engage course"

The Courageous engaged its impulse engines and followed the course into the Nebular. Tuvok started his scan of the gaseous particles.

Commander Tuvok "Admiral, I am picking up something…"

The whole ship shock, Fog filled the air. Phaser blasts rained down upon the Courageous's saucer section. Shields held but the crew was caught off guard but not for long.

Admiral Janeway "Report!"

Commander Tuvok "Three Borg cubes once hidden in the Nebular. Admiral we must retreat. The odds of winning is a 0.01 to a billion"

Admiral Janeway "Understood, Tom get us out of here. Lieutenant Nolan rotating shield modulations and fire high powered phasers at the Borg"

Lieutenant Nolan "Yes sir"

Tom Paris "Kathryn we can't go to warp in the nebular"

Admiral Janeway "The get us out on impulse then go to warp"

Tom Paris "We are going to take some damage"

Admiral Janeway "That is fine by me"

The Courageous wasn't as agile as Voyager but she had some fight in her. The Courageous speed out of the Nebular as fast as she could but the Borg ships were right there the whole time, they had the advantage.

Lieutenant Nolan "Shields at 53% Admiral"

The ship shock again, the Borg ships were persistent.

Borg "We are the Borg, You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile."

Lieutenant Nolan "Resist this!"

The Courageous fired a spread of quantum torpedoes at the Borg. They hit the Borg ships, doing significant damage to their shields.

Lieutenant Nolan "Sorry Admiral"

Admiral Janeway "No, don't apologise just fire and keep it in"

Tom Paris "We are out of the Nebular"

Admiral Janeway "Set a course for Deep Space Nine"

The Ship shock violently.

Lieutenant Nolan "Shields at 19%, hull breaches on decks 12, 13 and 14, force fields in place."

Tom Paris "But why DS9"

Admiral Janeway "Just do it!"

Paris did what he had to do and the ship jumped to warp leaving behind the three Borg cubes.

The Enterprise and the Righteous were still at warp and had almost made it to the enemy planet. James Gardener was still in command of the Righteous while Diana and Gorrack were still on the Enterprise with Admiral Picard.

Ensign Witherby "10 minutes until we drop out of warp"

Acting Captain Gardener "Thank-you. What is our offensive and Defensive status?"

Ensign Nicholson "Shields are at 84% and all weapons available and ready."

Acting Captain Gardener "Yellow alert, all crew members to battle stations, we need every edge in this battle."

Commander Tolke was walking through the Jungle, hacking away at vines with a home made machete. He looked down at his tricorder.

Commander Tolke "Directly ahead three hundred metres"

Captain Thomas "Okay then prepare your phasers or your machete. This is our only chance"

The four of them continued to walk slowly and quietly for the next three hundred metres. Once at the edge of the forest, they peered out to see what was there.

Lieutenant Dax "There it is the airport, thingy."

Commander Tolke "Yes now we just need to get on one of those impulse ships"

They set off for the closest one, with all the stealth they could manage. Once there they sat down in cover.

Commander Tolke "Pin these onto yourselves, these are emergency transports. This is how we are getting on. Now it is set to beam us into the cargo bay, away from the door. Ready your weapons there might be guards."

They all stood up and were quickly beamed into the cargo bay. Once there they hid under some of the cargo until the ship took off. Captain Thomas was sitting next to a vent. He could hear what was being said all the way up to the bridge.

Skully "Time travel doesn't agree with me but it's what we got to do"

Argon "Well let get to it, 26th centaury is our destination."

Balefire was shocked by the information he was receiving. The engines fired up. Thomas couldn't here correctly anymore. The USS Skullgrinder made its way into space with ease. Thomas could hear again now.

Skully "Oh look, federation ships to great us on our voyage to the future. What do you know it's the Righteous once again, along with a friend the, oh yes, the Enterprise. Well the scout ships will have fun with them; we have a galaxy to control."

The Skullgrinder and a 100 other impulse ships suddenly created a temporal rift which took all of the ships into the future.

Skully "Marvellous technology built for a man like me"

Doctor Bashir looked out his window and saw the great wave of energy passing over the ship then seconds later looking at an enormous ship.

The Righteous and the Enterprise had entered the battle of there life. Phaser blasts came from every which way. All of the enemy's ships were cloaked so it was impossible to return fire. Acting Captain Gardener did the only thing that he could. He sent a message to the Enterprise and then he sent the righteous to the enemy planet and crashed it into the sea, that buyed time for the enterprise to escape.

The Righteous sat at the bottom waiting for Section 31's next move.


	6. Time

CHAPTER SIX

TIME

War had begun. The Enterprise had made it back to DS9. Starfleet had received word of the attack on both the enterprise and the Righteous. Lieutenant Commander Christianson and commander Gorrack were still on the Enterprise-E. Deep Space Nine was surrounded by a thousand federation vessels. Not just small impulse ships but the big tankers. The biggest and best ship was there, the Courageous, captained by Admiral Janeway. Picard noticed a very special ship orbiting DS9, the Titan, captained by William T Riker and Diana Riker at his side. Also in the fleet USS Voyager ready for action. This was the most powerful Federation fleet ever assembled, but who was in charge.

Com beep*

Major Kirra "Enterprise, this is Major Kirra of Deep Space Nine, do you need assistance?"

Admiral Picard "Hello Major, Yes if you could provide assistance to us that would be great. We suffered severe damage in that fight."

Major Kirra "Ok wait for docking instructions, Kirra out."

Deep Space Nine had been repaired very fast. Within the 25 days since the attack the station got a total going over. Yet there were still hundreds of things to do before the station got fully operational. Enterprise docked in the only docking space available. The high ranked officers made there way to the airlock. Picard waited as the doors rolled away to reveal a similar face.

Admiral Picard "Ben Sisco?"

Captain Sisco "Yes, in the flesh old man"

The two embraced each other.

Admiral Picard "We thought you were dead"

Captain Sisco "No I survived, now we have a meeting to go to."

All of the admirals and high ranking officers that represented the 1000 federation ships in the sector sat down in allocated seats in the only place that could hold them, a holo-suite. Picard and Sisco were last in. Sisco sat at the top of the oval table (being the captain of the station) Picard was on his left along with Captain Riker. On Sisco's right sat Admiral Janeway and Captain Chakotay. Scores of leading officers sat in there seats around the oval table, they all had desk screens displaying all the required information. All were unsure why they were here, all except Benjamin Sisco.

Captain Sisco "Welcome all to Deep Space 9, and welcome to our council. Now some, if not most of you don't know why we are here. We all know that 21 days ago this station was attacked by Federation impulse ships. Then yesterday the Enterprise-E and the Righteous traced the impulse ships back to there planet of origin, far into the Cardasian space. Now to explain the events that followed, Admiral Picard of the starship Enterprise-E."

Picard stood up to speak.

Admiral Picard "Our ships were travelling at warp nine. When we dropped out of warp the enterprise and the righteous was attacked by the same type of impulse ships. They cloaked at begun their attack. Photon torpedoes rained down upon both ships. Our ships would have been destroyed but the righteous created a diversion which gave us time to jump to warp."

Everyone was shocked by this news, sector 31 had risen again. Picard sat down and Sisco stood up.

Captain Sisco "Now we know our enemy to be within the federation, but Admiral Janeway has more news about another enemy."

Admiral Janeway "Hello all, I bring grave news. The Borg are in the alpha quadrant."

The Skullgrinder had successfully made its way into the 26th centaury along with a hundred other impulse ships. The massive ship seemed to be federation and all of the small impulse ships were now docking in its huge shuttle bay. The massive federation ship could be described as a long flattened baseball bat. The ship was at least 15km long and 5km wide. The Skullgrinder went into land. Doctor Bashir noticed the name of the massive ship before the Skullgrinder went in; USS Timedefiant was the beast's name.

Captain Thomas "Hold steady people just keep low and see if we can get back to normal time unnoticed."

Skully "Are you prepared to meet up with the good captain? Oh wait only I am to go. Look after the ship boys. Prepare the ship for deployment when we are back at well our time. Good luck"

Crewmen "Yes sir"

Captain Thomas "We need to get off this ship now."

Commander Tolke "Why captain? What is the logic behind your statement?"

Captain Thomas "Ok you want logic Tolke, this is my logic. This ship is small that one is big. More space too hid. Also there is no clue in this room to who we are fighting except the common section 31 logo on that ship there is. And also the fact that Skully is going aboard interests me. Good enough?"

Commander Tolke "There is a strong possibility that we will get caught captain."

Captain Thomas "Yes there is, but so be it, I am willing to risk it"

Commander Tolke "Do not let your emotions take the better of you, or else I will relieve you, Captain."

Captain Thomas "Tolke I am human and I am emotional, it is a fact of life, get over it Tolke. We are going to get off this ship and onto the next one."

Commander Tolke "Captain I am going to give you a chance to retract that statement."

Captain Thomas "No"

Commander Tolke "I relieve you of your commander now you shall listen to my commands."

Captain Thomas "No I don't. Consider this my resignation, goodbye Mr Tolke."

Balefire ripped off his four badges and his communicator and ran out the door.

Doctor Bashir "What are you doing man? Are you insane?"

Commander Tolke "He cannot hear you doctor."

Doctor Bashir "I wasn't talking to him"

Commander Tolke "Excuse me?"

Doctor Bashir "Captain Thomas is a well respected man. Thomas may be young but it does not explain your undermining of his authority. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Argon "Yes what do you have to say for yourself Mr Tolke?"

Acting Captain Gardener "What are you telling me Sam?"

Ensign Witherby "Sir when we hit the water our thrusters were damaged badly, we will need to get out and repair them before well take off"

Acting Captain Gardener "But we are 5000 meters under the sea how are we going to do that. The pressure will kill anyone who swims out into the sea."

Ensign Witherby "Well by my calculations we will have to raise the ship to a depth of 1520 meters just to be able to swim outside for the engineers to repair the thrusters. We have enough thrusters working to raise the ship to that level."

Acting Captain Gardener "But we might get discovered by the orbiting ships."

Ensign Gardener "It is the risk we are going to have to take to succeed in our mission."

Acting Captain Gardener "Ok then raise the ship to the level required Ensign"

Ensign Witherby "Yes sir taking the ship to a depth of 1520meters below."

The Righteous slowly rose from the dark depths to the lighter higher water.

Acting Captain Gardener "Ensign Nicholson how are your studies on the enemy vessels going?"

Ensign Nicholson "They are going well. I have discovered how to penetrate their cloak. When the impulse ships fire they leave a biochemical residue on the phasers. This biochemical residue does not get affected by the cloak, so then you can track the ship."

Acting Captain Gardener "Excellent keep working on how to penetrate their shields, we need every advantage."

Ensign Nicholson "Yes sir"

Ensign Witherby "Captain the ship is almost in position, engineering crews are ready to repair the damaged thrusters. It would seem that my brother is in command of the crew."

Acting Captain Gardener "Lieutenant Darren Witherby, how are things going? Are you going to be able to repair the thrusters quickly?"

Lieutenant Witherby "Hello Captain we are just about to begin our swim, the repairs should take about 1 hour. Then after that we can take off. I have checked all systems thoroughly and we are 100 %. Brother prepare to take the ship out fast no doubt we will opposition."

Acting Captain Gardener "Thank you Darren proceed when ready."


	7. Incoming

CHAPTER 7:

INCOMING

Ensign Witherby "Sir we have a problem, the computer system is malfunctioning we are going to have to take it offline."

Acting Captain Gardener "But the water repairs are almost done and that would cripple our systems, so if anyone attacked we would be doomed."

Ensign Witherby "Don't worry captain, there is a solution, we can upload an older system, a more personized system. Its name is J.A.R.V.I.S. invented by the great Tony Stark of the 21st centaury. Sir it's our only option or else we will lose all ability to assist the Captain and the others."

Acting Captain Gardener "Okay then do it upload the older system this Jarvis system will have to do. How long until this system will functional?"

Ensign Witherby "25 minutes sir, uploading now."

Ensign Nicholson "Proximity alert Captain, four impulse ships heading our way, ETA 4 minutes."

_Com-beep _

Lieutenant Witherby "Water repairs done sir, ready for launch, returning to engineering."

Acting Captain Gardener "Okay then, Sam take us out of this ocean and into space."

Ensign Witherby "but sir the Jarvis system isn't nearly up yet.'

Acting Captain Gardener "Do it manually! Tactical what's our status?"

Ensign Nicholson "Everything is operational, Warp drive ready when ever you want it."

Acting Captain Gardener "Good, Witherby take us out."

The Righteous rose out of the water, thrusters were at maximum power. The impulse engines soon took over and the Righteous was heading space bound. The four impulse ships broke off there incursion and head for space as well. The Righteous had made it out of orbit when a massive energy surge took place and after a massive flash of power, a massive ship stood in it wake. The Righteous was severely out gunned.

Balefire walked through the enemy vessel with a phaser bolt gun in one hand and a Tricorder in the only scanning his way through in the shadows. The Time Warp jump had drained the future ship of most of its power but it was recharging fast. Balefire stood at a window for a moment and saw his ship, the Righteous; she looked slightly damaged but still ready for a fight, but after balefire had read the specs for the Timedefiant, he knew that fight would be a short one. The only way off that ship was to take an Impulse ship and he knew just the one to get.

Scully "What are you doing Mr Tolke on this ship?"

Commander Tolke "I am here to find a way back onto my ship. I shall then take command of the vessel."

Scully "What gives you the right to take over that ship when it doesn't belong to you"

Commander Tolke "To what are you referring?"

Scully "The USS Righteous-B is under the command of Balefire Thomas, a man which you had with you until we seized you. So where is he?"

Commander Tolke "I am unsure as to the location of the Captain but my suggestion would be trying to take down this vessel."

Scully "Understood Mr Tolke, (to his guards) search the ship. Find the good captain."

Navigation officer "Sir the Righteous off the Timedefiant's port bow shall we take it out."

Scully "Yes I shall enjoy this. On screen please."

All eyes went to the screen where the Righteous was coming about, shields up ready for anything.

Scully "Link in with the Timedefiant's main computer system and fire Trans-phasic torpedoes at the main hull sections."

Navigation officer "Righteous is targeted, firing…"

Suddenly a massive power failure took place. All systems shut down and struggled to regain power. Tolke, Dax and Bashir were beamed away suddenly when they reappeared to a friendly face.

Captain Thomas "Welcome aboard the USS Trafalgar, the lead impulse ship from the future. Ready to get under way?

Acting Captain Gardner "Hail them."

Ensign Wilber "Yes Sir, I have them on screen."

Acting Captain Gardener "Hello I am Acting Captain Gardener to whom am I speaking to."

Captain of the Timedefiant "I thought you would know my face from history, Gardener, I am Khan. I am the Captain of this vessel, now you will all die by my hands."

Acting Captain Gardener "We shall see Khan, we shall see. End Transmission. Lieutenant Witherby is we ready for warp?

Lieutenant Darren Witherby "Yes sir, I can give you warp 11."

Acting Captain Gardener "Ensign Witherby, punch it!"

The Righteous warp nacelles convulsed and jumped into a high warp heading for DS9. The Timedefiant had regained all of its power and was ready for battle.

Khan "Deploy all impulse ship, ready them for the conquest."

Scully "Yes sir."

The Timedefiant's shuttle bay doors opened and a hundred ships came out including the Trafalgar.

Captain Thomas "Ezri take us to DS9, maximum warp."

Lieutenant Dax "Yes sir, DS9, course plotted and standing by."

Captain Thomas "Engage"

The Trafalgar jumped to warp 16 chasing down the Righteous and making its way to Deep Space Nine.

Captain Thomas "Tolke and Julian I need you guys ready at tactical. We have incoming that's for certain.

The Trafalgar looked like a little Enterprise-E but the size of the Defiant maybe a little bigger. She was the flagship of the impulse ships, now in the hands of Captain Thomas. But it was going to take a whole lot more especially with what Balefire found out about the Leader of the campaign, Khan

At Deep Space Nine…

Arguments about what to do with the Borg had seized when it was found on long range sensors that there was incoming…three borg cubes heading straight for Deep Space Nine and the 1000 ships there. It was going to be a hard fight against the Borg… only if they knew what was coming.

Picard and Sisco were talking in Ben's ready room.

Admiral Picard "I am worried that the Borg might prevail this time, but I am desperate to stop them."

Captain Sisco "We are men of action; we will always worry about the attempts of the obvious enemy. What I am worried about is Section 31; they just might take advantage of this situation."

Admiral Picard "Agreed we must be cautious in everything we do within the next few days."

Captain Sisco "Keep the Enterprise on high alert."

Admiral Picard "I will make it so."


	8. Past, Present, Future all in one

CHAPTER EIGHT:

PAST, PRESENT, FUTURE ALL IN ONE.

**_Three weeks ago but 200 years from now_**

The Federation is almost gone completely, the Borg have overrun the federation territories of the alpha quadrant. The federation had now given in to the rogue half of the Federation allowing itself to adapt new unethical weaponry systems to their ships. That had worked for several years, until the Borg had adapted to everything. The only chance Star Fleet had was to find someone with savagery to try and stop the Borg.

That man was Khan, thought dead from the Genesis device, but no he survived with Klingons as his allies for the next 60 years. Khan was put into stasis by the Klingons and sent away in a shuttle craft. The USS Montana found the shuttle craft and savaged it. Khan was kept in stasis where the Federation only woke him in the 26th centaury.

The only way to stop the Borg was to change history at the precise moment of the full Borg incursion into Federation space, the Battle of Deep Space Nine. The Borg took Deep Space Nine with little resistance and went on through out the alpha quadrant. For this to be done a new ship had to be designed and Khan was given the task. He designed the Timedefiant along with other notorious criminal like Scully. Khan then sent a message into the past to the Section 31 leaders explaining the situation and giving them needed plans for a futuristic impulse ship with amazing warp capabilities and also if there was enough ship they had the ability to time travel to the exact moment of time in the future.

Earth was then under attack from the Borg, the Federation protected it severely but the Battle was useless. The Borg had the upper hand, until 100's of impulse ship came from the past to fight off the Borg with the last ship remaining; The Timedefiant, captained by non other than Khan himself. The impulse ships fought off the Borg while the Timedefiant charged up its energy projectional time rift. Many impulse ships were destroyed as the Borg onslaught continued. The Timedefiant then fully charged beamed all the impulse ships aboard and went for the 24th centaury. The plan was to warn the Federation and to assist in defending the alpha quadrant but Khan and his crew had other plans for the Federation.

**_Present Day:_**

_Com Beep _

Khan "Report Scully"

Scully "The Righteous got away and the prisoners that we had are gone and they took the Trafalgar.

Khan "Very well, meet me on the bridge."

Scully "Yes sir"

Khan walked out of his quarters and onto his bridge. Three crewmembers remained on the bridge at all times, one for navigation, one for tactical and one for ship functions. No first officer, Khan was always in command and it was always only him. Scully arrived on the Bridge. He was the closest thing to a first officer.

Khan "Is everything to plan?"

Scully "Yes the attack on Deep Space Nine went well. It was as dramatic as possible for the Federation to take the bait; they even sent ships after us. Our long range sensors are picking up mass amounts of ships at DS9; it should be a good fight."

Khan "And the Borg?"

Scully "Also coming in, by our sensors there are five but DS9 would only read three"

Khan "So the have developed there cloaking array. Good thing we can see through it. How long until we arrive at Deep Space Nine?"

Scully "20 minutes sir the Borg will be their in 19 minutes."

Khan "Our first job when we get there is to destroy the Borg then we can play with the masses of federation ships. They will either give in to my rule or die for their disobedience."

Scully "And then?"

Khan "The alpha quadrant."

Lieutenant Dax "We are 15 minutes away from Deep Space Nine sir. The Timedefiant is following at a rapid rate; I am also reading five Borg cubes incoming to DS9. They should reach Deep Space Nine around the same time as us."

Captain Thomas "Can you boost our speed?"

Lieutenant Dax "No Sir we are at maximum velocity"

Captain Thomas "Where is the Righteous?"

Lieutenant Dax "2 minutes behind us now; she will arrive at DS9 5 minutes behind us."

Captain Thomas "Hmm Commander Tolke report."

Commander Tolke "Captain by the time we reach DS9 we will have figured out how to use these weaponry systems. It's hard to understand something that has not been invented yet."

Captain Thomas "Very good commander, keep at it."

Commander Tolke "And on a personal note I am sorry for what I said earlier.

Captain Thomas "Don't mention it."

Commander Tolke "To whom"

Captain Thomas "What?"

Commander Tolke "You said don't mention it, to whom are you referring to, to not mention the information at hand."

Captain Thomas "It's an earth saying don't worry about it."

Lieutenant Dax "Sir I am reading lots of phaser fire at DS9"

Captain Thomas "The Borg?"

Lieutenant Dax "No, the Dominion"


End file.
